Sanzo, j'ai faim
by Yuuki.tohma
Summary: Recueil de drabbles fait durant une nuit de drabble, la plupart sont Sanzo x Goku
1. Chapter 1

**Titre de la fanfic :** Mélange

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku ou  
**Disclaimer :** Le manga de Saiyuki appartient à Kazuya Minekura.  
**Genre de la fanfic :** Humour, drabble (de plus de 100 mots)

**Couple :** Euh. Sanzô x Gokû ? xD

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant une nuit de drabble/ficclet organisé par ma sœur, et le thème était « Tiens bien ta fourchette quand tu manges »

Goku mangeait. Ca ne changeait pas de d'habitude, vu qu'il passait tout son temps à manger. Dès qu'on l'oubliait un peu, son « j'ai faim » revenait à tire d'aile. Ce pourquoi, à force, la tête de Gokû souffrait, vu qu'à chaque « j'ai faim » un coup de baffeur donné par Sanzô, venait l'attaquer violemment. Mais à force, ça ne suffisait pas pour calmer le ventre du singe. Et donc, un jour, alors que Gokû tenait ses baguettes comme un goret (vous avez déjà vu un goret tenir des baguettes ?), il se prit un coup d'éventail dans la tête parce qu'il les tenait mal.

Hakkai et Gojyo qui purent assister à la scène, eurent une pensée de compassion pour le singe, en se disant que Sanzô abusait définitivement trop de l'éventail, même si pour lui c'était une preuve d'affection. Sûrement.

Fin.


	2. Mange le placard

**Titre de la fanfic :** Pourquoi pas

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku ou  
**Disclaimer :** Le manga de Saiyuki appartient à Kazuya Minekura.  
**Genre de la fanfic :** Humour, drabble (de plus de 100 mots)

**Couple :** Euh. Sanzô x Gokû ? xD

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant une nuit de drabble/ficclet organisé par ma sœur, et le thème était « J'ai faim » « Mange ta main »

- Sanzô. J'ai une question.

Quand Gokû avait une question le pire était à craindre. Sanzô le savait trop bien, et il se préparait mentalement à répondre.

- Quand tu m'as dit de manger ma main tout à l'heure, tu le pensais vraiment ?

C'était quoi cette question d'abruti ?

- …Vas savoir, con de singe.

- Non mais je dis ça, parce que je viens d'essayer, et que je me suis rendu compte, que ben…C'est impossible de manger sa main, si ?

Ce singe était con. Jusqu'au bout de ses ongles de pied.

- Alors pourquoi tu m'as dit ça ?

- Parce que t'es un con de singe, c'est tout.

- MAAAAIS !

Silence. Un ange passe.

- Sanzô. J'ai faim.

- Mange ta main et m'emmerde pas

- Mais c'est impossible !

- Mange le placard.

Et Gokû alla essayer de manger le placard parce que quand on lui disait de manger, il fallait toujours qu'il essaie.

Fin


	3. Manger le mur

**Titre de la fanfic :** Manger le mur

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku ou  
**Disclaimer :** Le manga de Saiyuki appartient à Kazuya Minekura.  
**Genre de la fanfic :** Humour, drabble (de plus de 100 mots)

**Couple :** Euh. Sanzô x Gokû ? xD

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant une nuit de drabble/ficclet organisé par ma sœur, et le thème était « J'ai faim » « Mange ta main »

- Sanzô.

- Laisse moi deviner, t'as faim ?

- Comment t'as fait, t'es devin ?

- Nan.

Grand silence de la part de Sanzô et Gokû. C'est un miracle pour le singe, un soulagement pour l'autre.

- Sanzô j'ai….

- Je vais te buter si tu continues ta phrase.

- Mais sanzô, c'est pas de ma faute j'ai faim.

Grand bruit de la part de Sanzô et Gokû. C'est une souffrance pour le singe, un coup de baffeur pour le moine.

- Maaaaais Sanzôooo comprend moiiii

- Nan.

- Maaaaiiis j'ai faaaaim

- Ferme là

- Maaaaaaiiiis Sanzô !

- Nan je veux pas savoir ce que je sais déjà

- Sanzô… J'ai faim

- FERME LA ET VA MANGER LE MUR ESPECE DE CON DE SINGE

Et il l'envoya voler contre le dit mur.

Qu'est ce que c'est chiant d'être amoureux d'un singe qui mange tout le temps, ça nous rendait impossible de s'en débarrasser.

Fin.


	4. L'odeur

**Titre de la fanfic :** L'odeur

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku ou  
**Disclaimer :** Le manga de Saiyuki appartient à Kazuya Minekura.  
**Genre de la fanfic :** Humour, drabble (de plus de 100 mots)

**Couple :** Euh. Sanzô x Gokû ? xD

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant une nuit de drabble/ficclet organisé par ma sœur, et le thème était « Fumer pue »

Gokû mangeait paisiblement comme à son habitude ce jour là. Il adorait vraiment ça de toute façon. Il ne faisait attention à personne, ni à Hakkai et Gojyo qui faisait des choses à côté dans l'autre chambre, ni à Sanzô qui lisait le journal.

Seulement, il fut soudain perturbé par une chose. Une chose qui le stoppait toujours quand il mangeait, et ce pendant quelques secondes. L'odeur de la cigarette de Sanzô. Ca lui coupait l'appétit à chaque fois. Ce qui était triste pour le petit singe qui malgré tout adorait avoir faim. Mais il ne se plaignait pas, et puis en plus, s'il osait dire quelque chose, alors peut-être que le blond irait faire ça dehors, et que du coup Gokû se retrouverait tout seul, et ça, il le voulait pas, et tant pis si fumer ça pue. Son Sanzô lui il sent très bon, malgré toutes les cigarettes qu'il s'enfile par jour.

Fin


	5. Des goûts bizarres

**Titre de la fanfic :** Des goûts bizarres

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku ou  
**Disclaimer :** Saiyuki appartient à Kazuya Minekura

**Genre de la fanfic :** Humour

**Couple :** aucun

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant une nuit de drabble/ficclet organisé par ma sœur, et le thème était « Les vraies fleurs c'est mieux que les fleurs en plastique ».

Gokû avait un passe-temps dans la vie : Il aimait manger.

Et surtout, il aimait goûter. Hors, il avait apprit qu'apparemment les fleurs ça se mangeait. Tout content d'apprendre que quelque chose en plus était comestible en ce bas monde, il se décida et alla essayer de manger la première fleur qui passait par la main.

La vendeuse de fleur en plastiques regarda bizarrement le singe, en se demandant ce qu'il faisait.

Gokû recracha vite.

- Beurk, ça n'avait aucun goût !

- Mais…C'est du plastique…

- Ah ?

Bon. Ce n'était pas des vraies fleurs alors. Ainsi, il décida d'aller essayer les vrais. Tombant sur une pâquerette il la mangea.

Plus tard, quand il avait retrouvé Sanzô, il lui déclara tout fier de lui :

- N'empêche, les vraies fleurs c'est mieux que les fleurs en plastique !

Et le bonze décida de ne pas savoir d'où cet abruti de singe savait ça.

Fin


	6. Il pleuvait encore

**Titre de la fanfic :** Il pleuvait encore

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku ou  
**Disclaimer :** Saiyuki appartient à Kazuya Minekura

**Genre de la fanfic :** Romance

**Couple :** Sanzo x Gokû

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant une nuit de drabble/ficclet organisé par ma sœur, et le thème était « Il pleut encore ».

Il pleuvait encore.

C'était une chose ennuyante pour pas mal de personnes présente dans la chambre. En fait, il n'y avait que la tasse de thé qui s'en portait bien, vu que même la cigarette souffrait d'être fumée.

Sanzô était morose. Morne. Malade. Et surtout de super mauvais poil.

Et Gokû savait trop bien qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour ça. Il connaissait le blond, et ne pouvait rien faire. Alors, son cœur était triste et tout lourd, et s'il pleuvait dehors, il pleuvait aussi en lui, parce qu'il n'était même pas capable de rendre heureux ce moine qu'il aimait tant.

Fin


	7. Petite chose adorable

**Titre de la fanfic :** Petite chose adorable

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku

**Disclaimer :** Saiyuki appartient à Kazuya Minekura

**Genre de la fanfic :** Humour, ficclet

**Couple :** Euh….aucun

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant une nuit de drabble/ficclet organisé par ma sœur, et le thème était « On est pas chez les bisounours ici ! »

Tout le monde était attroupé autour de lui. A le caresser, a lui faire des papouilles, a lui donner divers surnoms tout à fait adorable, à le guiliter, à jouer avec…Même Hakkai lui faisait gouzi gouzi tellement cet être était tout à fait adorable.

Seul Sanzô semblait résister à cette invasion trop adorable pour être vrai. Il ne céderait pas, les chats n'étaient pas forcément mignons. En plus, il en était allergique, alors il ne comptait surtout pas le toucher. Aussi, quand il en eut marre de tout cette guimauve et ce chamallow, il tira sur le mur et beugla :

- C'est fini oui ? On est pas chez les bisounours ici !

Gokû, con comme un manche à balai, renchérit :

- C'est quoi ? Ca se mange un bisounours ?

Gojyo, quant à lui ajouta :

- Oh, maitre Sanzô serait jaloux ?

Et Hakkai se mit à rire.

Au deuxième coup de feu, les trois comprirent qu'ils avaient fait une erreur et arrêtèrent alors pendant quelques instants de s'occuper du chat, qui trouva la merveilleuse idée d'aller se coller contre Sanzô qui regretta son acte.

Fin


	8. Expression

**Titre de la fanfic :** Expression

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku

**Disclaimer :** Saiyuki appartient à Kazuya Minekura

**Genre de la fanfic :** Humour

**Couple :** Aucun

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant une nuit de drabble/ficclet organisé par ma sœur, et le thème était « Compte là-dessus et bois de l'eau ».

- Sanzoooo donne moi à manger

- Non tu as déjà tout mangé

- Sanzoooo j'ai faim

- Je m'en fous

- Sanzo, je peux vraiment pas avoir à manger ?

- Compte là-dessus et bois de l'eau.

Gokû ne comprit pas cette dernière phrase, aussi cru-t-il que la nourriture allait arriver, et que s'il voulait en ravoir, il se devait de boire de l'eau. Il attrapa donc l'espèce de cruche qui trainait encore sur la table, et se mit à boire.

Sauf que c'était de l'alcool qu'avait oublié Gojyo sur la table.

Depuis ce jour là, Sanzô évite d'employer des expressions trop compliqué pour le singe, et qu'il était capable de prendre au premier degré.

Fin


	9. Un narcoleptique

**Titre de la fanfic :** Un narcoleptique

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku

**Disclaimer :** Saiyuki vient de Kazuya Minekura

**Genre de la fanfic :** Humour

**Couple :** Aucun

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant une nuit de drabble/ficclet organisé par ma sœur, et le thème était « Lis des livres tu seras moins con ? ».

- C'est quoi un narcoleptique ? Ca se mange ?

- Lis des livres, tu seras moins con !

Et il lui envoya un bon coup de baffeur.

Gokû ne comprit pas trop, mais Sanzô lui savait de quoi il parlait : Il en avait assez que cet imbécile de singe ne comprenne rien aux conversations et qu'il parte toujours dans un délire avec la nourriture.

Ce pourquoi, il lui avait donné ce sage conseil. Que le singe ne comprit donc pas. C'est vrai ça, en quoi ça servait de lire des livres ? Il n'en voyait vraiment pas l'utilité. Mais, il essaya quand même.

Il attrapa un livre, que Hakkai avait lu dernièrement, et le regarda. C'était sans images, c'était tout plein de ligne, tout plein de jargon bizarre, et surtout ça ne sentait pas bon. Gokû était assez intelligent pour savoir que ça ne se mangeait pas, mais pas assez pour comprendre à quel point lire c'était bien.

Aussi, lâcha-t-il le livre, et préféra-t-il aller vers Hakkai lui demander ce qu'était un narcoleptique.

Il n'avait pas besoin de livre : Il avait un dictionnaire vivant avec lui, alors à quoi bon lire des livres ?

Fin


	10. Longue attente

**Titre de la fanfic :** Longue attente

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku

**Disclaimer :** Saiyuki vient de Kazuya Minekura

**Genre de la fanfic :** Humour

**Couple :** Sanzô x Gokû

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant une nuit de drabble/ficclet organisé par ma sœur, et le thème était « depuis combien de temps ».

Depuis combien de temps l'attendait-il ? Depuis combien de temps regardait-il le ciel en espérant qu'un jour il soit recouvert d'une ombre qui viendrait le chercher ? De cette ombre lumineuse qui réchauffa son cœur dès l'instant où il l'a vu ? Il ne savait pas bien, ne sachant même pas compter, ne sachant que son nom.

Mais, qu'importe le temps, cela ne comptait pas. Il était venu et l'avait délivré, et tout ça c'était vraiment bien. Ce pourquoi, quand il fut un peu habitué d'être avec Sanzô et qu'il avait enfin le droit d'être dans le temple sans se cacher, il annonça au blond :

- C'est tout plein de choses depuis que je suis avec toi.

Tout plein de chose qui recouvrait le temps long, qui passait soudainement plus vite, et qui comptait bien plus qu'avant.

Fin


	11. Marque de saucisse

**Titre de la fanfic :** Marque de saucisse

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku

**Disclaimer :** Saiyuki appartient à Kazuya Minekura

**Genre de la fanfic :** Humour, Romance

**Couple :** Sanzô x Gokû

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant une nuit de drabble/ficclet organisé par ma sœur, et le thème était « Les carottes sont cuites ».

- Con de singe !

Sanzô frappait une fois de plus le pauvre Gokû qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, mais qui avait juste encore compris de travers ce qu'on lui avait expliqué. Il faut dire que le singe pensait plus avec son estomac alors c'était difficile de faire autrement.

- Non, un homosexuel ce n'est pas une marque de saucisse.

- C'est vrai ? alors c'est quoi ?

- Ca fait trois heures que j'essaie de t'expliquer mais que tu comprends rien, abruti.

Mais quelle idée avait eut Sanzô d'essayer de comprendre ce que ressentait le singe pour lui ? Il n'aurait pas pu tout simplement lui demander ce qu'il pensait, non ?

- Et un gay, alors, t'es sûr que c'est pas un homme joyeux ?

- Non bon sang ! Con de singe !

Et nouveau coup de baffeur. Décidément, les carottes étaient cuites, cet idiot ne comprendrait jamais rien à rien.

Tant pis, Sanzô réessaiera un autre jour.

Fin


	12. C'est délicieux

**Titre de la fanfic :** C'est délicieux

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku

**Disclaimer :** Le manga de Saiyuki appartient à Kazuya Minekura.  
**Genre de la fanfic :** Humour

**Couple :** Gojyo x Hakkai

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant un marathon de fanfiction avec le thème « Y a pas que le yaoi dans la vie » « Non, y a aussi les flans

Depuis que Gojyô et Hakkai étaient ensemble, c'était l'amour fou entre les deux. Ils se papouillaient de ci de là, et surtout, le lit était souvent occupé.

Gojyô n'invitait plus de filles, il en avait trouvé une permanente, qui parfois jouait le rôle d'homme. Ils semblaient vraiment heureux. Et cela améliorait nettement l'ambiance du voyage.

Seulement, il y avait quelque chose qui dérangeait Sanzô : Ils n'étaient plus quatre amis. Ils étaient deux amis et un couple. C'était assez embêtant, de plus, parfois, il avait l'impression de voir des gays partout, surtout dans les yeux du singe qui croyait que lui aussi il pouvait avouer ses sentiments et qui le cachait super mal.

Aussi, le moine en eut-il marre et déclara :

- Y a pas que les gays dans la vie.

Ce à quoi Gokû répondit avec conviction en serrant bien sa cuillère dans sa main et en le plantant dans son assiette :

- Non y a aussi les flans !

Cela lui valu un coup de baffeur, mais il dû avouer que le flan de cette auberge était vraiment bon quand même, quoiqu'en pense Sanzô.

Fin.


	13. Cherche bien tu vas trouver

**Titre de la fanfic :** Cherche bien tu vas trouver

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku

**Disclaimer :** Le manga de Saiyuki appartient à Kazuya Minekura.  
**Genre de la fanfic :** Humour, Romance

**Couple :** Sanzô x Gokû

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant un marathon de fanfiction avec le thème « Quand on cherche on trouve »

Il fut un jour ou Sanzô annonça à Gokû :

- Il serait peut-être temps que tu te rendes compte que je le suis !

Et Gokû chercha. Il ne voyait pas trop qu'est ce que Sanzô était. Ni pourquoi le blond disait ça. Ni pourquoi il semblait encore plus furieux quand il s'était rendu compte que le singe n'avait rien compris.

Il se mit à réfléchir, tentant d'oublier son amour pour la nourriture, tentant de se pencher sur un autre amour, sur un dont il ignorait tout, dont il ne comprenait pas grand-chose aussi, et pourtant, le singe devait bien porter son nom : Il parvenait souvent à voir ce que les autres ne voyaient pas.

Mais non. Gokû ne comprenait rien de ce que le moine lui avait dit. Alors il questionna Hakkai et Gojyô et se fit un avis selon leur réponse « amoureux » « de toi abruti de ouistiti».

Alors ça voulait dire Il serait peut-être temps que tu te rendes compte que je le suis amoureux de toi abruti de ouistiti ?

Quand il assembla la phrase dans son cerveau et que le babouin comprit, il fut content d'avoir cherché, et d'avoir trouvé aussi rapidement. Il en fut si heureux qu'il alla câliner son soleil, qui, content que cet abruti est enfin eut un peu de cervelle, le laissa faire…Avant de l'envoyer voler à coup de baffeur cinq minutes plus tard.

Fin.


End file.
